


Stacks

by Denois



Series: Stacks [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, minor head injury, semi public makeout sessions, the whole team misreads their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Chowder was running late. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem because he was just running late for a study session at the library, not practice or class. But it was a problem. Because he was meeting Nursey and Dex and they’d been sniping at each other since Nursey had injured his arm. Or maybe since before that, when they both were trying to get dibs.When he finally got to the fifth floor of Founders, his worst fears were confirmed.They had clearly been fighting.Twenty minutes earlier, Nursey pulled his boyfriend into the stacks because he wanted to make out.





	Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draskireis) for the beta.
> 
> This fic is based on the my new discord and tumblr avi which was made by the talented [Sav](https://tangotangredi.tumblr.com/) from images that I made from [5eyed's picrew.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/93922)

Chowder was running late. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem because he was just running late for a study session at the library, not practice or class. But it was a problem. Because he was meeting Nursey and Dex and they’d been sniping at each other since Nursey had injured his arm. Or maybe since before that, when they both were trying to get dibs. 

The point was, they’d been fighting and it had culminated in Dex moving to the basement. And now he’d been delayed because he didn’t want to interrupt Bitty and his dad while they talked on the porch, which meant that Nursey and Dex had been alone together at the library for twenty minutes. 

When he finally got to the fifth floor of Founders, his worst fears were confirmed. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table and refusing to even look at each other. Dex’s shirt was pulled all askew and Nursey had new bandages on his head. They had clearly been fighting. 

He dropped his bag on the table with a thud. “Guys. You really have to stop this. I am not going to take sides, but I can’t keep dealing with you two fighting every time you’re together. I was only a little late and look at you two!” 

He sighed and let his shoulder fall as he shook his head sadly. “I think that Frog study time has to be put on hold until you two can be friends again. I’m going to go study with Cait.”

He watched them exchange a look but he was past listening to their excuses, so he picked his bag back up and turned with a heavy heart.

* * *

Twenty minutes earlier

Dex slid the glass of bubble tea over to Nursey and then started pulling his laptop and notes from his bag. “Sorry I’m late. Nate from Comp Vis was downstairs and since _technically_ I’m supposed to be in study group right now….” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Chill, Poindexter. You’re skipping group for me? You really do love me.” A slurpy sip from the bubble tea punctuated the comment.

“Shut up, Nurse.” He couldn’t help the half smile even as he said it, though.

“It’s fine that you’re late. Chowder texted that he’s trapped in the Haus while Bitty and his dad talk on the porch.” Nursey pushed his chair back. “But now that you’re here, I could use your help finding a book in the stacks.”

Dex looked up at him in confusion. “You know how the shelving system works?”

“Help me, Obiwan Dexly. You’re my only hope.” Nursey grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the far reaches of the stacks before Dex could respond. 

He seemed to dart down an aisle at random. Dex’s theory was confirmed when he turned and pressed Dex up against the shelves, tucking himself in close. His lips slid across Dex’s. Dex responded by gripping his shirt in one hand while wrapping the other around to slide into his back pocket. He used both hands to pull Nursey in closer.

After some amount of time had elapsed with them pressing into each other and exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, and bodies with their hands, Nursey pulled away and started mouthing down Dex’s neck while pulling at the buttons on his flannel. 

Dex rolled his head back with his eyes closed. “You know, you could have just said you wanted to make out. We could have done this in the basement.”

Nursey pulled away slightly, his breath still ghosting over Dex’s skin. “I’m sure I can scrounge up another load of laundry for later.” He laughed and then readjusted his stance, bracing a hand on the shelves near Dex’s head. 

Dex felt the shelf behind him shift slightly and his eyes popped open. “F-”

The book hadn’t been shelved properly. Probably some freshman pulled it out, decided they didn’t need it and tried to put it back on the high shelf instead of the reshelving cart. Whatever happened before, now it had fallen and collided with the side of Nursey’s forehead. 

“Chill.” 

Nursey reached up and felt at his head, but Dex grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the aisle and back towards their table. 

“Stop. You aren’t bleeding much. But I know how you are with blood.”

“I’m fine with blood. You’re the one with a problem with blood.”

“Yeah. Sure. Ok. Do you want Insult to Injury bandages, Shakespearean Insults bandages, or Lisa Frank bandages?”

“Oh! Do you have unicorn ones?” 

Dex nodded, and Nursey’s face lit up.

“Chill!”

Nursey sat still and allowed Dex to smear some antibiotic ointment on the small scrape and then he picked out which bandage to use. Except that he couldn’t choose between two of them, so Dex used them both to make an X across the injury. 

Once all the bandaging was complete, he pressed a quick kiss to Nursey’s forehead.

“What was that for?”

Dex busied himself with gathering up the trash from the bandages. “My Ma used to do it when I was hurt. Helps with the healing if you apply some love.” 

“You kissed it better for me?”

“Ayuh.”

“Chill.” They were interrupted by the buzz of a notification on Nursey’s phone. “C says he finally got away from the Haus. He should be here soon.”

Dex nodded and sat across from Nursey, sliding his leg over to hook their ankles together. “I was thinking. Maybe we should tell him. About us.”

“We aren’t _not_ telling anyone. They just still all see what they want to see.” 

They looked at each other for a moment and exchanged weary smiles before looking at their homework to figure out what they should be studying. 

A few moments later, Chowder arrived and dropped his bag on the table with a thud. “Guys. You really have to stop this. I am not going to take sides, but I can’t keep dealing with you two fighting every time you’re together. I was only a little late and look at you two!” 

He sighed and shook his head. “I think that Frog study time has to be put on hold until you two can be friends again. I’m going to go study with Cait.”

Dex looked over at Nursey and raised his brow in a question. Nursey gave a noncommittal half shrug in return. Chowder turned and walked away before they could say anything. 

“On the one hand, I really hate how sad C is right now.”

“And on the other, he jumped straight to the assumption that we were fighting. Like they all always do.” 

“I vote we tell him, though. He’s our friend.”

“Ayuh. If he’ll believe us.”

“He’d probably start getting suspicious soon, anyway, when I stop going back upstairs at night.”

Dex snorted. “He’d support whoever you were hooking up with. Probably give you hints about how he’d love to meet them when you were ready.”

Nursey was looking at him with a direct and steady gaze. “Chill, Will. This is me saying I’m ready for him to meet my boyfriend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dex licked his lips. “I’m ready for him to meet my boyfriend, too.”

“Chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've kind of developed a whole background for this scene and I might do more in this particular version of explaining canon.


End file.
